You Can Run, But You Can't Hide
by charlie353
Summary: Roxas doesn't want to deal with the Organization anymore. Xion thinks it's a great idea to leave. Axel can't help but, go with them! You can't turn on the Organization... This story later will contain character death, yoai, and some language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I had inspiration for a Kingdom Hearts story! I am rating this fic M because of language and also there might be some more mature themes! Including Yoai which some people may not like! If you don't like then please just don't read! **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts! I just love the games!**

Roxas sat looking out over Twilight Town. The sunset was the most beautiful colors that he could never seem to get used to. Every time he watched the sun set he would always be astounded by the view._ I wonder where Axel is…_ Roxas thought to himself looking over at the plastic bag with the Ice-cream he had bought for them to share like they always did after a mission.

1 Hour Later

The sun had set completely. Roxas sighed and stared blankly at the night sky. _He's not coming… _Roxas got up and grabbed the melted ice-cream. _Well, that's a waste! Next time Axel is buying! _Roxas went back to the castle and to his room looking at his bed. _What am I doing here anyway…? _Roxas thought to himself. He knew why the organization needed him but, he didn't see the point in being there. They had to have hearts! Walking around without one is impossible! No pulse, no life!

Roxas sat at the window and looked out at the heart shaped moon. He was creating something that made no sense to him.

The Next Evening

Roxas sat again looking over Twilight Town. The sun was setting a different pattern of colors just like every day. _I wonder where axel is tonight… _Roxas looked over at the- well, there was no plastic bag today. He didn't have any more money, so he couldn't get any ice-cream so he sighed.

"You're early," A voice said and Roxas looked behind him to see axel coming to sit down.

"No, you're just late," He said in reply. Axel chuckled. "Where were you yesterday?"

"I had this ridiculous mission! It was a piece of shit!" Axel said. "Look what I brought!" He pulled out ice-cream.

Roxas smiled and took one. "You owe me! Yesterday I got ice-cream for us with the only money I had and it was wasted!"

Axel only chuckled more. "Sorry, Roxas. From now on I will buy the ice-cream got it-"

"Yes, Yes I got it memorized," Roxas said. "I need to talk to you about something…"

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"Well, feel like… Leaving the organization…" Roxas said slowly.

"What?" Axel said shocked. "You can't turn on the organization!"

"I'm not turning on the organization!" Roxas said back. "I just don't find what we are doing making any sense at all… It feels pointless…"

"What about Xion then, huh?" Axel asked.

"I don't know… I wish we could all be together forever…"

"Then why would you leave? They would probably turn you into a dusk if you left!" Axel said scared.

There was silence for a couple of seconds. "I know!" Roxas shouted and stood up. Axel stood too. "Let's leave together! You, Xion, and I! That way we could do anything and be together forever!"

Axel looked taken aback. "But, then we would never get our hearts back…" He looked at Roxas straight in the eyes.

"All that doesn't matter as long as we are together…" Roxas looked down.

"If you left Roxas, I wouldn't come with you…" Axel said.

Roxas looked up with angry eyes. "I thought you were my friend and would fallow me all the way!"

"Roxas-"Axel started to say.

"Don't 'Roxas' me! Fuck you!" Roxas said and transported himself back to the castle and went to his room.

"Roxas…" Axel said sadly.

The Next Day

Roxas went up to Saïx looking down.

"Roxas you will be paired with Xion today," He said very seriously.

Roxas nodded and Xion walked up. "Hey Roxas!" She said cheerfully with a smile. "Let's just go, I have the details,"

Roxas still nodded as Xion made a portal and he walked through, her fallowing.

They both ended up in Twilight Town. "What's the heartless we are taking out?" Roxas asked. "I want to get this over with and go back to my room…"

"This isn't our assignment," Xion said.

"Then why are we here?"

"Axel told me what happened... The thing is, I think leaving is a great idea!" She said.

"Really?" Roxas was shocked.

"I told Axel I was leaving with you in the morning," She smiled. "Let's go find a place to stay for the night, I have all my savings!"

Roxas smiled and began to walk Xion right by his side.

"Wait!" They both turned around to see Axel stepping out of a portal.

"Axel…" Roxas said.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't leave if you and Xion were going!" Axel smiled.

Roxas' face lit up like a firework on the 4th of July. "You're coming?"

"Come on, you guys wouldn't laugh a day out here without me!" Axel laughed.

Axel joined the two and they all began walking to look for a place to stay.

2 Hours Later

"My feet hurt!" Roxas whined. "I'm tired!"

Axel laughed with Xion. "It's not funny!" Roxas shouted.

"Come here," Axel said slouching down gesturing for Roxas to get on so he could carry him. Roxas walked over and got on.

"Really? Piggy Back ride?" Xion laughed.

Next thing they knew, Roxas had fallen asleep.

"Wow, this kid…" Axel said as they walked into the motel that they were so happy they found.

"I think it's cute!" Xion giggled.

"Shhhhh! You don't want to wake the baby!" Axel laughed.

They got a room and Axel laid Roxas on the bed covering him with blankets.

"Axel… Do you think we will be able to get far enough away from the organization?" Xion asked taking off her black coat laying next to Roxas on the bed.

"No…" Axel said laying down on the couch next to the bed. "We are going to have to face them one day soon… We can run, but we can't hide…"

Xion nodded and closed her eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

"One of us won't survive that battle…" Axel said and closed his eyes knowing that the time they had together was going to be the best they had ever had in their entire lives.

**Sorry that this chapter is really short! I'm being really lazy with this story but, it's more of a story that I will continue very slowly because I am more interested in my other fanfic! If you want to chapters to be much better and longer than please… Review!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: School… Yes, it's taking up all my time! I got bored at the moment and so I decided to write the next chapter! Yay! **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts I just love the games!**

Roxas screamed and sat upright on the bed. "Damn…" He mumbled remembering his dream. He had been having them about the same person every night. Sometimes he would have flashes in the day too.

Roxas looked around to see Xion right next to him fast asleep and he saw Axel asleep on the couch. He moved to his side and looked up to see Roxas sitting on the bed looking at the wall. "Roxas…? You okay…?" Axel asked groggily.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Go back to sleep!" Roxas whispered as Axel rolled back over obviously not in the mood to get up any time soon. Roxas sighed and then got up walking into the bathroom that was right across from the bed. He walked past the mirror and stopped seeing his black coat. _No need for this anymore, _Roxas thought with a smile as he pulled off his coat seeing his original shirt and pants. _That's much better! I never liked that itchy coat anyway! _Roxas thought happily.

Roxas got bored from everyone sleeping and went over to Axel. "Axel?" Roxas shook Axel. "Axel?" He shook him some more. Axel mumbled something and rolled over whacking Roxas dead center in the face. "OW!" Roxas screamed as Xion rolled over.

"Shut up… Just five more minutes…" Xion mumbled.

"You guys are party poopers!" Roxas moaned and stood up. "I'm going out to get some food. Who knows if I will be getting you two anything!" Axel and Xion just mumbled as Roxas went out the door and down to the street. He looked left then right deciding to go right past some shops. _Hmmmmm… Maybe I should just get some ice-cream… No that's not a breakfast item! But, Axel would like it! _Roxas smiled and walked into the store where he usually bought ice-cream.

"Good morning," The woman at the front counter said recognizing Roxas as a usual costumer. Roxas just nodded back to her with a smile and walked back to the frozen food section. He soon realized that there was no sea salt ice-cream. Roxas grumbled and walked up to the lady behind the checkout counter.

"I'm wondering where the sea salt ice-cream is, miss?" Roxas asked.

"Oh sorry, young sir!" She smiled sweetly. "We are fresh out!"

"But, it's the morning," Roxas stated plainly.

"Oh yes, yes! It's a very popular product! The ice-cream sold quite fast today!" She cheerfully said.

"Oh…" Roxas looked down.

"I can keep some on hold for you when we get our stock refilled tomorrow!" She said.

"That would be great!" Roxas smiled. "Hold three please,"

"Yes sir!" She wrote his order on a piece of paper.

Roxas thanked the lady and walked out of the store happily. Walking past a couple of kids about his age, he only wished his life had been like theirs when it had begun. The three kids all looked happy as they ran after the boy in army pants.

"Come back here with my ice-cream, Hayner!" Shouted the boy in a red shirt and a band around his forehead.

"You have to catch me first, Pence!" The boy named Hayner laughed.

The girl with brown hair grabbed the bag of ice-cream from Hayner.

"Olette!" Shouted Hayner and Pence in unison. They all ran quickly in the opposite direction of Roxas.

He sighed and kept walking back to the hotel hoping that Axel and Xion would finally wake up_. I wonder if Axel would be willing to- _Roxas' thoughts were cut off by a sharp pain in his head. He put his hands to his head and moaned. Suddenly the pain got worse and he saw a flash of two people. A boy and a girl. The girl had light red hair and the boy silver. The scene was on a beach. Roxas kept walking slowly back to the hotel almost collapsing several times. _Who are they…? _Roxas kept thinking to himself all the way back the hotel.

Roxas stumbled into the room and fell on the floor. "Ow…" Roxas held his head in his hands.

"Roxas?" Came Axel's voice. "You okay down there?"

Roxas just held his head in his hands, his eyes closed tight. He felt Axel pick him up and lay him on the bed, "Roxas, tell me what's wrong."

"It hurts…" Roxas said painfully.

"Headache?" Xion asked.

Roxas nodded and rolled onto his side, "Make it stop…"

"Xion, run to the store and buy some aspirin!" Axel said urgently and handed her money. She left quickly.

She hurried out the door of the hotel quickly.

"Roxas?" Axel laid down next to the blonde and hugged him. "It will be over soon, I promise…" He coaxed Roxas.

Roxas rolled over and hugged Axel back. He buried his head into the older man's chest, groaning in pain. Axel just kept hugging Roxas and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Xion soon came back and gave Roxas the medicine. Soon his headache cleared up and he was back to normal.

"So, what was with the headache?" Axel asked later.

Xion looked at him, "Like any other headache dummy!"

"Well, this headache was different than usual… I saw images…" Roxas pondered.

"What did the images look like?" Axel asked.

Xion sat down on the bed ready for a story to be told.

"Well, it was on a beach…" Roxas began. "Then there were too people! I think I have seen them before but, it's really hard for me to place where I have seen them from…"

"Well, what did they look like?" Axel asked.

"It was a girl and a boy… Um… The boy had silver hair and the girl's hair was a red-ish shade… I don't know their names either… I know we were on a beach. It was at sunset and all three of us were sitting on a tree and watching the sun go down. I want to watch the sunset at the beach! We should go!" Roxas said getting off topic.

Xion looked deep in thought and Axel stood, "Roxas! I know what those images you were seeing were!"

Xion looked up at Axel and Roxas stood too, "What are they?"

"They are your memories!" Axel said.

Xion stood too, "That's great!"

"Are you sure, Axel?" Roxas was much more serious than the other two.

Axel nodded, "What were you doing before you had the flashes?"

Roxas thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! I was walking out of the store and three kids ran passed me laughing and having a good time. They were about my age too!"

"That's it!" Xion smiled. "They must have triggered the memories with what used to be your old friends, Roxas!"

"Those memories were of my friends?" Roxas questioned.

Axel patted him on the back, "Maybe we can trigger more of your memories! Then you won't be in darkness about your past."

Roxas nodded and looked to Xion.

"I agree!" She smiled. "It seems like we have today's plan! We will go around town and see if anything else can trigger Roxas' memories!"

Everyone smiled.

"Sir, what are your orders? Do we go after Axel, Number 13, and 14?" Saix asked looking Xemnas straight in the eyes.

"**Not yet**," Xemnas said to Saix's surprise. "**Let them have a couple days of fun, then let's go and have some fun of our own." **He smirked evilly.

**Well, thanks to my 1 review I wrote some more! Yes reviewer… You are very encouraging! But… I want more reviews so! REVIEW! And I'm telling… Not asking… **

**(Also, if you guys who read this have any interesting ideas for what I could put in this story, feel free to give me those ideas!)**


End file.
